Unexpected love
by Stella -rAWr- Uzumaki
Summary: Garra has been rescued from the Akatsuki. Then a girl comes along who is hi best friends sister. This girl is already so broken; can he resist? GaaXNaru Lime, Lemon, slight cussing. Please Review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I am so so sooo sorry that this took forever! _ You all have the right to totally ignore me and hate me forever. I said that once school ended, I would make oneshots and would update my other two stories! I'm sorry! Oh, and Tenten's name in this is just a thought. I thought it fitted her. Also, Sunna is a made up character. **

**But here's a little bonus for those of you who like Garra. This is part of Shippuden, and I know naruto doesn't have a sister, and I also know that none of this happened, but please just TRY to have an imagination! **

**If you have any questions, there is a little button at the bottom... called a REVIEW button! *Cheers* Like I always say: Comments and reviews make the world go round! :D**

**I got insperation from this awesome music that I do not own:**

_**Love the way you lie pt 2- Rihanna & Eminem**_

_**Airplanes- B.o.B**_

_**Raise your glass- Pink**_

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing... not even the plot. Well, half the plot, I guess.**

**Warnings: slight cussing, and fluff. There will be lemon and more cussing in the nest chappie!**

"Look! It's the Kazekage!" The villigers of the Sand village cheered and whooped as Garra, their Kazekage, was coming back from the mission. He had been rescued from the Akatsuki by two teams from Kahona.

The first team, Team 7 or Team Kakashi, consisted of 3 ninjas; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. Team Kakashi, had a secret. Naruto Uzumaki had the nine-tailed demon locked in him by the Fourth Hokage.

Garra also had a demon in him- the one-tailed demon. But the demon had been extracted at the cost of his life. Then Lady Chiyo, another ninja who went on the rescue mission, saved him at the cost of her life.

The second team, Team Gai, consisted of four ninjas: Rock Lee, Tenten Kaname, and Neji Hyuga. Both teams were very skilled. That's why they were asked by the sixth Hokage to take part in this rescue mission.

I knew all of this and was watching as the rescue mission party was coming towards me. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and immediately jumped down to attack it. It was a follower of Orochimaru. His name was Sunna Gano. We engaged in battle.

After about five minutes of fighting I finally kicked his ass and the sand village guards arrested him. I turned around and looked to see that everyone was staring at me.

"Gig's up, I guess." I said nonchalantly. Baki thanked me with a kind smile.

"Who are you?" Garra asked over the villagers oohs and ahhs.

"I am Uzumaki Naruko." I answered as everyone went silent. Well, except for Baki. I glanced at Naruto who was staring at me wide-eyed. I smiled lightly at him. Man, I really could use a wish right now.

"Naruko-chan came here to help us out. We were low on security and she signed up to help us." Baki explained as everyone started whispering.

Oh, the joy... the whispers. I hated those. I swallowed and spoke. "I'm an assassin, from Kumogakure. In the Land of Lightning. I came here when I heard you needed help. Sorry for the interruption." I said calmly and smiled warmly towards everyone.

Soon, they all stopped talking and we walked in. The injured went straight to the infirmary. Garra called me to his room and I went in and talked to him. He asked me all the obvious questions: Where exactly did I come from, What was my main goal here, How did I hear about the Sand village being in distress, Why wasn't I in Kahona, my birthplace. I answered them all swiftly. The last question was one I paused on.

I looked down as I said, "My parents... um, they gave me away. They wanted me to remember my name, but they couldn't handle me at the time. They were only 18, and there were a lot more... important things... than a... baby." I said between a few sniffs and one or two tears. I didn't hear him say anything for a while and wondered if I had said something wrong.

I slowly lifted my head up to see two concerned and caring eyes. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't um, know that-"

"No, no, it's uh, it's my fault. I got all emotional. I'm really really sorry." I apologized. Why? Why did I always have to deal with stupid emotions? Why couldn't I just say my story with a straight face, without those meaningless feelings always bugging me?

"You're apologizing for feeling hurt because you were abandoned?" Garra asked, obviously confused. I stared at him for a couple of seconds. "It's alright, you know. To feel hurt, to feel sad. I would be to. You don't have to hide your emotions."

I stared at him for what felt like hours. I couldn't believe this. He actually cared. He looked at me with accepting eyes. I felt a wetness on me cheeks and realized it was tears. I was crying, and sobbing. Some one finally understood. Someone actually cared. I cried, sobbed, and sniffed for a while. I heard him getting up.

"Oh! I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" I said between sobs and I stood up, trying to wipe away the tears. "I know y-you don't want m-me sobbing and c-crying. I-it's probably so an-annoying." Suddenly I felt two strong arms around me. I felt a hot breath against my neck while I hear Garra whispering calming thoughts towards me. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

"It's alright. I'm here." He cooed. I slowly calmed down as he carefully lead me to the bed and we laid down. He rubbed my back and I felt myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed. The second chapter will be coming out, shortly. I will also soon update my other two stories. **

**Please review. :)**

**-Stella :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Please forgive me dear readers! It's just that Every time I tried to write, I was too tired or uninspired. plus the smut was a little embarrasing to write, so every couple of minutes I had to stop and get a book to read, or watch Tv. Lol :) Plus, since I'm a girl, it was a bit hard to think of what a man would do to a woman, or what a man liked a woman to do to him. ^/^**

**Anyways, t****o make up for my very sad behavior I've put a little bite into this one! XD Enough of my rambling!**

**_Warnings_: Smut/Lemon, Lime/Fluff, and Dirty Language.**

**_Disclaimer_: Oh, yeah! Thanks for frickin' rubbing it in! *goes to cry in emo corner* **

_**Word Count**_**: 1,910**

_**Songs that I do not own, but helped me with the story**_**:**

_**Blood On The Dance Floor- Innocent High**_

_**Sin With Sebastian- Shut Up And Sleep With Me**_

_**We The Kings- Check Yes Juliet**_

**Enjoy!**

_Garra POV_

I groggily opened my eyes to reveal an eggshell colored ceiling. I hated that color. I hated it with passion. I always heard eggshell was calming... what bullshit. I had just noticed that I felt and heard a breathing that wasn't mine. It took me a bit to remember Naruko. I carefully turned my head to the side and almost had a nose bleed.

Naruko was hot. I, as a man, had to admit that. She was about as scorching as the sun. I remembered that she had DD breasts that could be the twins of Tsunade's. And she had a very short shirt that looked as if the bottom half of it had been ripped off. She also had short shorts. Both her shirt and shorts were black. She also had a black duster coat that had a single button in the front about where her belly button was. It also had the Uzumaki clan symbol- an orange swirl- in the back.

She had taken off her duster, her knee high boots, and her thigh high socks. So she was basically in what looked like a sports bra of a shrit and very short shorts. And as luck would have it, my head was right bettween her breasts and not only that. Apparently, since a higher force was out to get me today, my left hand was on her warm, bouncy boob. And I'd just woken up from a wet dream... about her.

It irritated me that this was such a crappy morning. I also needed to attend Lady Chiyo's funeral. I felt so guilty all the time about Lady Chiyo. I knew that I hadn't caused her death, but... _damnit!_ I heard a soft moan as he was thinking and it got a bit louder as a bit of time went on. I was wondering if Naruko was having a bad dream, bit when I looked up, I realized that that was way far from the case.

My hand that was firmly around her breast was squeezing hard, trying to make a fist. She seemed to be fine with it, atleast while she was asleep. It felt so good. It was like taking a warm package of marshmellows, and squeezing them. I was wondering if it tasted that good to.

I slowly unsqueezed my hand and took it off, she seemed to be dissapionted with out the phisical contact. I very carefully, after making sure she was in deep sleep, slid my hand up under her bra. And then I felt a hard little nub and rubbed and squeezed it. She make the most adorable sounds. It felt like every sound went straight to my crotch. I invoulentarily started panting and felt my member get rather hard at the sound of her moans and gasps.

I decided not to push my luck and started to drag my hand out of her bra. Every nerve in me was screaming what an idiot I was. '_She's right there, idiot! And look how broken she was, look at how much pain she's in! Just take her. restrain her with sand and screw the shit out of her!'_ It took every ounce of my self will to say '_No!'_ to my inner voice and slide my hand the rest of the way out.

I noticed that the sun had just come up, so it was about 4:00am. The whole village was probably sound asleep. I started to lift myself off of her when I felt a hand grab mine. I realized it was Naruko. And I would've given anything to be in a different position when she woke up. Because of my side of the bed being right up against the wall, I'd had to climb over her to get off the bed and to the shower to take care of this horrid erection.

My knees were on either side of her legs, and my arms were on either side of her looked up at me with eyes filled with many different emotions. There was fear, love, trust, confusion, and another glimpse of some thing that can only be described as... _lust_.

She moaned and pulled my lips to hers. _'No, no, no, no! This is wrong, this is so wrong! She's hurt and not thinking straight! Don't do this, Garra!'_ I tried to convince myself to get up, but forgot that I had my hand on her boob. She moaned and mewled under me.

"G-Garra? Do you... not want to do this? You look sad. Am I not pretty or smart enough?" Naruko was flustered and tears were brimming her eyes. She looked so sweet. So broken. I lightly stroked her cheek, and kissed her lips. Why was I so feather-soft towards her? Well, it's because I felt if I wasn't, this beautiful woman in front of me would break into tiny pieces and blow away.

"Naruko, you are perfect. I love you. You are the single most beautiful thing this world has ever seen." I spoke the exact thoughts that were on my mind at that time. Her eyes widened. She asked if that was true. I asked her if I looked like the kind of man who would lie to something as charmingly astonishing as her.

We started kissing. We kissed hotly, we kisses softly, we kissed lovingly, and we kissed forcefully. Finally the enemy that made our lips part was something that, sadly, every human needed to live: Oxygen.

Right after we both caught our breath, we started making out again, this time it was a bit slower a bit less rushed. We had time to enjoy kissing and gazing into each other's eyes. I always thought that was corny, but when I was doing it, it seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. I really, truly believed that I loved her. And I hoped she felt the same about me.

We took our shirts off and I unhooked her bra, while she undid my pants. I pulled down my pants and boxers in one swoop. She crawled over to me. I'd always wanted to do something, but had never done it with anyone before. I laid her onto her back and positioned her hands. She was blushing madly when she finally saw what I was gonna do.

I stuck my cock right between her breast and started pumping it in and out of the jiggling, heavenly pieces of flesh. She started to get a bit more daring by licking the tip of my cock when I pushed it towards her. Plus there were the moans and mewls that I heard my ears consumed them all, as they seemed to go straight to my penis.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and came, she stared at the white creamy substance with eyes as big as plates. I was afraid I'd done some thing wrong, until I heard moans that took me back to the present. I stared at her, my dick getting harder at the sight of her wiping the cream off of her chest and sucking it off her fingers.

I moaned to, without thinking. She looked at me immediately. Then I saw the small smile on her lips as she came closer. She then pushed me, back first on to the bed. she tore off my shirt and tossed it on the ground. Then she attached her mouth to me chest. She sucked, nipped, and bit me everywhere. Teasing from my neck, to my nipples, and as far down as my navel.

She came back up and kissed my once and then went down again. She took all of my manhood into her mouth and sucked on it. Moans poured out of my mouth like water from a waterfall. I was moaning, mewling and panting. Of all three, I thought I'd only do the latter in my life time. She took her mouth off me, earning a sad mewl. I looked down at her, as she started to blow on the bit of pre-cum leaking out of me and all of her spit all over me. I hissed at the cold feeling.

_Oh, so she's playing with me, huh?_ My mind thought _Well, then, right back at ya, _princess_!_

I flipped us over, licking all over her chest and even licking up the remains of cum that were still on her breasts, chest, and neck. Then I kissed her and nipped her lips, asking for entrance. When I got my request, I explored each nook and cranny of that sinfully delicious mouth. I drank in her moans. Then I leaned back as we both took in huge breaths and panted, requiring more air in our system.

I heard a low growl and looked down. Her blue eyes shined with lust, craving, want, desire, and I caught a glimpse of something akin to love.

"Garra," She growled out, staring at me with those piercing, blue eyes, "_Fuck me_."

It wasn't a request, but rather, a demand... a demand I was more than happy to fulfill. _Wait. Should I be doing this? I would be using her by doing this. She probably hate me for it._ Just the thought of her hating me, regretting ever sleeping with some one like she snarled a couple more things towards me, that made all the rationality go flying out the door.

"_Garra, fuck me! Screw me so hard that you crack me in half. Just _shut up, and sleep with me_!" _

The next thing I know, I'm screwing her brains out. I pull out almost all the way, just to snap my hips forward again. I repeated this process, as the bed creaked, slamming against the wall. Then I growled out, "I'm going to screw you so hard, you won't remember a thing! You're _my bitch_ now!"

I kept slamming into her trying and succeeding in her moaned and screamed requests of "Harder... f-faster. Oh, y-yes! G-Ga... Garra!"

I finally start to feel that heat in the pit of my stomach, as I hear her saying that she was going to climax at and time, now.

Finally I felt the already-tight heat tighten even more around me as she screams my name out during her climax, to which I only last a few more seconds a few more seconds be for doing the same thing, except yelling her name out instead. We finally fall to the mattress, after I pull out of her she hums contentedly before snuggling against me.

"Garra?" She asks a bit timidly.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" I answer her question with a question.

She swallows before saying the last words I heard her speak thst night. The words I heard swirling around in my mind, as I fell in to the sweet, blistful hands of sleep.

"_I love you, too, Garra-kun. With all my heart."_

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Hope I never even LOOK at a piece of paper again? Lol, please review~!**

**P.S. I was thinking of making a final epilogue. Do you think I should, and do you think I should keep them together, or make her leave... and possibly return... Lol, give my some ideas, please audience!**


End file.
